1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrowheads for hunting arrows and more particularly, to an arrowhead which rapidly rotates upon impact with a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow and arrow hunters desire to humanely kill game such as deer with a single shot that will drop the targeted animal It's not the intent of the arrow hunters to cause an injury that will cause the game to slowly bleed to death from a non-lethal puncture wound.
There are a variety of game hunting arrows on the market at the present time. One approach to making arrows more lethal is to devise arrowheads that expand upon inpact with the game animal to prevent the arrow from completely passing through the animal's body. One of the disadvantages of expanding arrowheads is their increased weight. Another disadvantage of expanding arrowheads is their increased cost because of their mechanical complexity.
Another approach to increasing arrow killing power has been to make the arrowheads extra large. The disadvantages of large arrowheads are that they unbalance the arrow and slow the arrow down in flight because of their increased size. Extra large arrowheads are also affected by crosswinds and other wind currents while in flight and thus suffer loss of accuracy.
It is also well known to configure the arrow so that it twists in flight like a rifle bullet. However, it is not possible to get enough arrow rotation by aerodymatic forces alone to give the arrowhead significant killing power.